


Take Care

by lannisterlion



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of everything, F/M, M/M, Some Fluff, Some light angst, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterlion/pseuds/lannisterlion
Summary: Cassian and Jyn have a nasty breakup over her father. One drunken night, when Jyn has no one else, she calls Cassian to pick her up and healing begins. Modern AU. Birthday gift for oh-nostalgia.





	Take Care

“Goddammit, Bodhi, _pick up_ ,” Jyn yelled at her phone, frustrated. She’d called him at least five times and had gotten voicemail each time, which meant he was probably out living his best life and getting laid. _Bastard._

“Just get a cab like a normal person,” the bartender grumbled as he wiped down the counters. “Last call was thirty minutes ago. You need to get out of here.”

“I don’t want to pay for a cab.” Jyn sounded absolutely scandalized, as if she would _dare_ spend her own money for transportation – not when she had so many friends to drive her. None of whom were picking up.

There was one other that she hadn’t tried – one that wasn’t even in her contact list anymore, but she knew the number by heart. The worst part was that she had no doubt he would pick up and had no doubt that he would come and get her, because that was just the type of man that Cassian Andor was. 

It didn’t matter that they’d had a nasty break up six months before, it didn’t matter that they hadn’t talked to each other once since then. He would come and she’d feel terribly guilty for it in the morning, but it was almost three o’clock in the morning and she was ready to lay down as much as the bartender was ready to get her out.

Jyn didn’t even have to think about the numbers. Her fingers dialed them effortlessly.

“’Ello? Jyn?” Came the sleepy voice from the other side of the phone. For some reason, it hurt. Either she was still in his contacts or he knew her number as well as she knew his. Her face contorted and her vision suddenly turned blurry from tears welling in her eyes. The bartender glanced over at her, looking concerned with the drunken little ball of emotion seated up at the bar.

“Jyn – talk to me, are you okay?” Cassian’s voice jarred her a bit. She quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled, sitting up a bit straighter on the barstool.

“Cassian – I’m drunk. Can you – can you come get me?” Jyn asked as confidently as if they were still together, confidently as if he still owed her the help.

She could hear the rustling of bedsheets on the other side, could hear him groan softly as he sat up. “Where are you…? I’ll come get you.”

“I’m at that lame Irish bar on 8th street.” The bartender shot her glare, to which Jyn shrugged. She couldn’t help it if the shitty shamrocks plastered all over the walls made it cheesy. They had good whiskey and they were cheap – that was all she’d needed. 

“I’ll be there in a few, Jyn. Stay put.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. As if she was in any condition to slide off the barstool on her own. “Yeah, sure thing.” And then hung up the phone.

Bodhi was going to kill her. She was going to kill herself when she was sober enough to take in what she’d actually done.

“If we’re so lame, why are you here all of the time?” The bartender asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at her.

“Fuck off.”

\---------------

Jyn groaned as she slowly woke up. Sunlight was streaming in from the windows, making it impossibly bright, which was weird because her room only had one window that she kept blocked out with heavy curtains. The bed smelled familiar enough – a mix of old spice and soap and – _oh._ Oh fuck.

She finally opened her eyes to confirm that she was lying in the middle of Cassian’s bed. She could hear the sound of his washing machine churning in the other room and the light clanging of pots and pans. Her head spun as she sat up, realized that his familiar blue comforter had been replaced by the white blanket from the couch. Other than that, nothing had changed in his room in six months.

Slowly, Jyn swung her legs over the side of his bed and got up. She realized she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers and groaned. Had she slept with him last night? 

_‘No, you know Cassian wouldn’t do that…’_ she thought idly as she walked slowly into his bathroom for a drink of water. Looking into the mirror, Jyn realized she looked like shit. Her eyeliner was smudged heavily under her eyes, her hair was wild and frizzy, and her skin was sickly pale. Last night had really done a number on her.

“I have an extra toothbrush in the bottom drawer if you want to use it.” Jyn nearly jumped out of her skin at Cassian’s voice. She turned and there he was, leaning against the door jamb. Dark circles were under his eyes from exhaustion and he looked like he’d lost weight (and it wasn’t as if he really had weight to lose).

“Fuck, you scared me,” Jyn groaned, clutching the countertop before slowly reaching down to get the toothbrush from the bottom drawer. Last one in a two-pack. How very Cassian of him.

“You scared me too. We’re even. Breakfast is almost ready if you want to eat.” It was almost infuriating how nice he was being considering how angry he was the last time they saw each other. He’d yelled at her to just get out of this very house. Now, he was being Mr. Polite and it grated on her. Or maybe that was just the pounding headache.

“Call Bodhi. And where are my clothes?” Jyn asked, her brows pursing together as she frowned.

“I already did. He told me to tell you that this was the weekend he was going out of town with Luke and, I quote, _handle your shit for two days._ Your clothes are drying. You puked all over yourself and my room last night. You don’t remember?” Cassian casually crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrow quirking at her. There was concern written all over his face and it only irritated her more.

“No. I don’t.” Jyn flushed a deep red and squeezed out some of Cassian’s toothpaste on the brush before setting out to furiously brush her teeth. That explained why there’d been such a sour, disgusting taste in her mouth at least. Cassian pushed off the door jamb and left her to finish up on her own.

After washing her face and brushing her hair, she made her way to the kitchen. He was busying himself by starting to clean up, pointedly ignoring her despite the loud slapping of her feet against the hardwood floors. A plate with eggs and bacon was set out for her, still hot. 

“It’s a little weird that you took my clothes off,” Jyn started as she sat down, shoveling a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Cassian turned, setting a glass of water and aspirin next to her plate.

“Would you have rather slept in vomit crusted clothes? I didn’t want my room to stink of puke. Besides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before, many times.” There was no smile or playful edge to his voice, just pure fact. 

Jyn scowled a bit. “Well, I hope you enjoyed the free show. And you could’ve washed my face a little better; you know I hate sleeping with makeup on my face.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what, next time you’re too drunk to stand on your own, take care of your own self, alright?” Cassian growled. “You know how to let yourself out right? Don’t be here when I get back.”

It stung. Cassian didn’t give her the chance to say anything else before he was out the door, slamming it hard behind him.

\---------------

Jyn found the old shoebox of pictures she kept at the top of her closet. Kneeling in front of her coffee table, she slowly pulled them all out. They were of her momma and poppa, in happier times when she was a kid - depicting birthdays, piggyback rides, vacations to the beach, ice cream stops. Later pictures showed her and Bodhi in secondary, before they both came to America for university. And there was a long strip from a photo booth during a spring break trip, one that tugged at her heart strings – she was staring at the camera, making goofy faces, but Cassian was staring directly at her, big smile on his face and pure love written in his eyes.

She closed her eyes, feeling tears well up unbidden. It wasn’t long before she was full on sobbing on the floor of her apartment, clutching the picture of Cassian and her close. No matter how angry she was at him, she'd be lying if she said she didn't still love him.

\---------------

_Eight months prior_

“And now, huge news out of Washington – a terror plot foiled by our intelligence community. Imperial Discovery, long considered to be the foremost scientific research company in the world, has been busted. Authorities say a plot led by their director Orson Krennic would have launched a bombing strike over major international cities. Krennic’s motivation is unknown, however, CIA director Davits Draven says that they recovered several plans to pin the bombings on leftist activist groups, in a move to further the agenda of the rising nationalist groups worldwide...”

The report droned in the background and Jyn was left utterly stunned. She’d received a quick call from her father, telling her that he loved her very much and not to believe everything she heard. Her hands shook, phone still clutched between them, just in case he called her back to say it was all a big joke.

He never did.

It had been late when Cassian came in that night. The media had been a complete circus and, as an analyst for the CIA, he’d been caught in the middle of it. He’d barely gotten in the door before Jyn rushed him, seething.

“Why haven’t you answered me today?” She asked, her voice biting as he calmly walked past her to set his stuff down.

“You’ve seen the news, Jyn. You know why.” Cassian wouldn’t look at her. She didn’t have to ask why, she knew. Still, she wanted him to say it.

“You knew, didn’t you? That this was going to happen? Were you one of the ones who investigated my father?” She was shaking. There had to have been some sort of mistake. Jyn knew her father – he wasn’t some right-wing nationalist that would kill thousands of people for fun.

Cassian sighed, but he didn’t lie to her. “Yes, Jyn. I’ve known for months that this was coming.”

“And you just let it happen! You didn’t tell me, you didn’t tell him – “

“Was I supposed to tell a criminal he was being investigated? That he was going to be arrested? So, what, so he could escape justice?” Cassian’s tone had turned sharp. He wasn’t the type to raise his voice, but Jyn could tell his control was hanging by a thread.

“You could’ve told me at least!” Jyn countered, angry tears starting down her cheeks. “And he’s not a criminal, don’t you dare call him that!”

“You know I couldn’t have told you. There’s plenty of shit I can’t tell you now! That’s my job, Jyn. And what would you have done? Given him a tip so he could flee? You’re fucking reckless, you can’t do that – if millions of people had died, that would’ve been on _you._ ” Cassian’s voice still wasn’t raised, but his tone had sharpened further. Jyn was playing with fire, but she was too upset to care.

“It’s not fair, Cassian! He was coerced into this, this couldn’t have been his idea. You don’t know him like I know him!” Jyn tugged at Cassian’s sleeve, trying to make him see and understand. “You have to talk to Draven. Reach out. Let them tell his side of the story – he’ll die in prison if you don’t!”

Cassian yanked his arm away, moving away from her to get to the fridge. “He’s already confessed to his role in this, Jyn. He is a criminal and he deserves to die in prison for what he was planning. He helped design these bombs that would’ve killed millions of people. How the fuck can you keep defending him?”

“He’s my _poppa_ , that’s how! And isn’t there some sort of conflict of interest here, you investigating him? I should report this. He’s your girlfriend’s father – “

“Stop it, Jyn. _Of course_ Draven and everyone along the chain of command knew my connection to Galen. Protocol was followed every step of the way and every move I made was reviewed. You just need to accept – “

“I won’t accept this!” Jyn stomped her foot for emphasis, angrily wiping at her face. “There has to be something you can do! You’ve said yourself how unfair the justice system is!”

“Yeah, for brown and black people!” Cassian’s voice finally raised, and he set his beer down hard on the countertop. He was glaring at her now, his own hackles raised in anger. “Your father and the rest of the Imperial elites were caught on a conspiracy to murder millions of people and they weren’t even fucking cuffed when they were detained. They still wore their business suits, were put in the back of a truck with dignity. If they’d been black, they probably wouldn’t even have made it out of that truck alive. That’s injustice. What happened to your father was better than he deserved.”

Jyn was out of points to argue. She slammed her hand down on the counter in anger and gathered her stuff together for a night at Bodhi’s.

The last two months of their relationship were plagued by arguments about her father and his trial. When it came out that Galen had purposely leaked information to stop the plot in its tracks, Jyn pressed Cassian again. Cassian maintained that the development of the technology, knowing what it would be used for, was a crime in and of itself, regardless if he got a conscious to try to stop it.

None of their arguing would matter. Before the trial officially started, Galen was found dead in his prison cell from ingesting poison, though it remained unclear if it was suicide or homicide. That was the night the screaming and yelling got so bad that Cassian kicked her out. Bodhi came to get her things two days later.

\---------------  
_Present_

“Jyn – this has to stop,” Bodhi said softly. He sat on the edge of her bed, slowly rubbing her legs as she sniffled from under the covers. He’d finally made it home and Jyn was grateful to have her best friend back. Recovering from her epic hangover had been miserable without him. “You have got to cut back on the drinking… you’re going to get hurt. What if Cassian hadn’t picked you up?”

“I would’ve shelled out for cab,” she said petulantly, looking up at him. Bodhi sighed and kicked off his shoes, climbing in the bed beside her. She curled up to him, laying her head on his chest.

“You’re the closest thing I have to family,” Bodhi said softly. “It would kill me if something happened to you.”

“I know, Bodhi… you’re all I have too. Now that Poppa’s dead – I, I miss my parents so much. It wasn’t fair to lose my mom when I was a teenager. It’s even more unfair to lose my dad when I’m still in my twenties…” Jyn sighed. “I’ve lost everyone except you.”

“You haven’t lost anyone, Jyn. You only think you have. You have me. You have Luke and Leia. Believe it or not, Kay still sometimes asks about you – “

“Only to see if I’m dead yet,” Jyn interrupted, shaking her head.

“And you still have Cassian. Even if you don’t see it.”

Jyn snorted in protest. “Well, if I did, I really fucked it the other day. And I don’t know why. I just wanted to piss him off and I did.”

“He still loves you. And you still love him. I’m sure the two of you can figure things out again.”

Jyn shook her head. “I don’t think I can ever really forgive him… he didn’t believe me about Poppa. Maybe if he had – he’d still be here.”

“Cassian was doing his job, Jyn. I knew Galen a long time, you know – I think he was a good man who lost his way, wanted to do the right thing in the end. But it doesn’t take away the fact that he still did bad things. I don’t think he deserved to die for them, but he did deserve punishment.”

“I don’t want to talk about this, Bodhi,” Jyn sighed, pushing off of him and turning over. 

“You don’t have to talk about this with me, but you ought to talk about it with someone.” Bodhi leaned over, pressed a kiss to the top of Jyn’s head. “…And I forgot to tell you, Luke is staying here tonight, so you might want to, y’know, turn on some music or something.”

Bodhi smirked as he got off the bed, leaving Jyn to groan in annoyance. She hurled a throw pillow at his back and he let out an “ooof” at the direct hit.

“You deserve that!” Bodhi just closed the door behind him.

\---------------

Six weeks later, Jyn found herself standing outside of a familiar brownstone, comforter set in one hand and a bottle of wine in her other. She almost wondered if this had been a mistake, if Cassian had glanced at the doorbell camera app on his phone and was purposely leaving her on the street for his own amusement.

But he finally opened the door, looking a bit flustered. He was clearly still wet from a shower and had only dragged on a pair of jeans to answer the door.

“Jyn? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” Cassian’s brows furrowed together, forming the tight little knot in the center of his forehead. Unbidden, memories flooded through Jyn’s mind of kissing that worried little knot away until his face was smoothed and he actually looked his age again.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Jyn asked, barely resisting the urge to peek past his shoulder. Did he have someone else in there? Had he already started to move on? Jealousy that she had no right to have started to bubble up in the pit of her belly.

“Yes. I mean, uh, no? Yes because I literally just got out of the shower, but I don’t have anything else going on…” Cassian’s eyes dropped to the comforter set and the bottle of wine in her hand. “Do you – do you want to come in?”

“Yeah… I do.” Jyn offered him a small smile and Cassian opened the door wider, letting her inside. 

“I’m gonna go finish getting dressed. I’ll be right back.” He closed the door behind her, then padded off to his bedroom. Jyn walked inside, feeling at home and like a stranger all at once. She set the bottle of wine on his kitchen counter, taking a seat on one of the barstools. Idly, she drummed her fingers against the granite countertop. Waiting.

Cassian finally came back out, having apparently put on some boxers under his jeans and a tshirt. His hair was still damp and the strong smell of his soap followed as he walked. “Were you just in the neighborhood?” he asked, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water. He pulled one out for her, offering it, but she waved it away.

“No,” Jyn said honestly. “I, uh, I wanted to get you a new comforter. Since I puked all over the other one… it’s navy blue, like the last one. And I wanted to say I’m sorry for a few weeks ago. You were just helping me and I was a bitch. You didn’t deserve that.”

Cassian nodded, standing across from her. “Apology accepted. Thank you for the comforter.”

“You’re welcome.” It felt awkward and Jyn wondered if she was making things worse, showing up unannounced and barging in. She cleared her throat, met his eyes again. “Bodhi, uh, he convinced me to go see someone. To talk. About, you know, my mom’s accident and the stuff with my dad. You.”

Cassian arched his brow, surprise written on his features. He was quiet, made no move to interrupt her or urge her on. He was just ready to listen.

“I understand why you had to do what you did. And I forgive you. You were right – my dad was involved with heavy shit that he never should’ve been involved in. And it wasn’t your fault he died, there wasn’t anything you personally could’ve done, whether it was suicide or not – I’m sorry for blaming you for his death…” Jyn bit her bottom lip, feeling it tremble a bit.

To her surprise, Cassian reached across the counter, covering her hand with his fingertips. The touch was so achingly sweet and familiar. Part of her wanted to slide off the barstool and wrap her arms tight around him until they both forgot why they’d ever broken up.

“I’m sorry too, Jyn. I could’ve been more sensitive about things, not always referring to him as a criminal. And the last thing I should’ve done was kick you out when you were hurting as badly as you were…” 

Jyn laced their fingers together, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The silence they fell into was comfortable.

\---------------

_Three Weeks Later_

“Fuck, I thought we were taking this slow…” Cassian slid his hands under Jyn’s shirt, groaning as she ground into his hips. She swatted his hands away, grabbing hold of the bottom of his shirt to pull it off. 

“We are. But I haven’t had sex in almost a year and I’m dying.” She moved off of Cassian’s lap, standing up and reaching for his hands. Cassian happily took her hands and started to stand up from the couch, but decided to redirect them to the floor instead. 

“Oof, can’t we go to your bed?” Jyn asked, huffing as Cassian started to pull off her jeans.

“You said you were dying. And I’m dying. I haven’t fucked anyone else either…” He tossed her jeans aside, rubbing her through her panties as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Jyn moaned into his mouth, biting at his lips like the small, feral creature she became when she was horny. He laughed when she pushed him away only so she could pull off her own shirt. “We’re a couple of sad sops.” Jyn sighed, slowly running her fingers through Cassian’s hair as he kissed down her stomach.

“Mm, I’m just lazy. Didn’t want to have to shave my balls for someone else.” He laughed against her skin, lips grazing across the hem of her panties.

“Way to ruin it, ass. Take them off already, please... I can’t stand it...” Jyn arched her hips into Cassian’s hand and she didn’t have to see him to know he was smirking. 

“You are so fucking wet. Jesus.” A wet spot was forming on Jyn’s pretty pink panties and her toes were curling in anticipation as Cassian’s fingers kept teasing her through the cloth. 

She was close to cursing him for being a tease – both of them were sex deprived, this was no time to be teasing – but he mercifully hooked his fingers around her panties and pulled them off. Cassian wasted no time after that putting his mouth exactly where she wanted it.

“Fuck yes… right there…” Jyn moaned, arching her hips toward Cassian. Not that he needed any further encouragement. He held her steady, his tongue flicking across her clit in quick little circles. He was moaning into her, and it never failed to amaze Jyn how much he got out of getting her off. Her fingers slid back through his hair. “Yes, baby, just like that…” 

Cassian knew Jyn’s body as well as his own. Heat pooled in his groin as she moaned and writhed underneath him. He pulled his head back, smirking a little at her – it was fun to tease, regardless of her protests. His tongue ran the length of her slit, getting the full taste of her that he’d missed. Her thighs fluttered around his head.

“Please, Cassian…” 

“Patience. I want to take my time with you,” Cassian murmured, dipping his head once more. His tongue circled her entrance and Jyn cried out, tugging his hair again as her thighs trembled. He finally gave in, returning his tongue’s attention to her clit, repeating those same quick little circles until she was crying out his name, coming hard after months of no action.

Jyn let go of Cassian’s hair and smacked the floor with her hand, moaning through the aftershocks of her orgasm. He sat up a bit, letting his finger move up and down her slit, teasing her oversensitive clit and her core that was aching for him. He slipped two fingers inside of her, curling at just the right place to make her shudder.

“No… don’t…” Jyn hissed, trying to scratch at something on the smooth floors. Cassian quickly stopped, pulled his fingers out and looked at her with concern. Before he could ask if she was okay, if he’d somehow hurt her, Jyn sat up to kiss him, tasting herself on his mouth. “I want you to stop teasing and fuck. me.” She bit his bottom lip hard for emphasis.

Cassian groaned, quickly reaching for his jeans to get them unbuttoned and off. Jyn pushed herself off the floor, returning to the couch where all their trouble had started earlier. She knelt on the couch, letting her arms dangle off the back of it. She reached down, rubbing her own clit as Cassian seemingly took forever.

“If I looked behind me, would you have a dumb look on your face?” She asked, sucking in a breath as she found a nice rhythm.

“Yes. You’re fucking hot.” Finally, she could feel the heat of his body behind her, the head of his cock at her entrance. He pushed his hips forward and they both moaned together, deprived of each other for far too long. Cassian swatted her hand away and took over, his fingers finding a matching rhythm with his thrusts while Jyn clutched the back of the couch.

Neither of them took long to come. Jyn tumbled first, still sensitive from her first orgasm. Cassian followed close behind. She stayed draped across the back of the couch, completely boneless as he pressed a lazy trail of kisses along her spine.

\---------------

“I thought you two were taking it slow,” Bodhi remarked when Jyn finally came home a couple of days later. Cassian was waiting outside in the car while she ducked in to get some more clothes. Her hair was disheveled from their morning activities and she had a bright red hickey sucked into the side of her neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jyn said casually. Bodhi’s eyebrows raised in question as she moved past him to her room. He glanced out of the window – there was no mistaking that was Cassian’s car outside.

“You and Cassian,” Bodhi clarified, following her into her room. He leaned against the door jamb, watching her accusingly.

“I don’t know anyone with that name.” Not that it was hard for Bodhi to figure out. For whatever reason, Jyn wasn’t ready to admit that she and Cassian were clearly seeing each other again. “I found this dude at a bar. He’s great.”

“Uh huh. More like this dude found you at a bar a couple months ago. Just be honest, Jyn, come on.”

“Bodhi, I promise, when I’m ready to talk about this, you’ll be the first to know. I just – I don’t want to put it out there if we’re just fucking, you know?” Jyn sighed, stuffing her bag with whatever she put her hands on.

“The two of you could never 'just fuck'. Come on.” He emphasized his point by curling his fingers into bunny ears.

“It’s complicated. We said we’d take it slow and we are.”

“Clearly.” Jyn tossed a pillow at Bodhi, which he deflected easily enough.

“It _is_ complicated. And when it’s no longer complicated, then we’ll talk about it.” Jyn reiterated, shouldering her bag. “I’ll, uh, come back in a couple of days. Don’t worry about me.”

“I will always worry about you, first of all. Second of all, do you two wanna get dinner with me and Luke on Wednesday?” Bodhi asked, tossing her pillow back at her.

“What? Like a double date? How fucking lame. Of course we will.” She pecked Bodhi’s cheek on the way out of the door.

\---------------

_Four months later_

Jyn woke up early, rolling over to the cool, empty side of the bed that still smelled of Cassian. She curled into his pillow, smiling to herself. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom and stretched out comfortable, lightly frowning as something on her finger caught against the covers.

She pulled up her left hand and saw a moderately-sized diamond ring resting there, one that she definitely didn’t have the night before. She sat up in bed, staring down at the offending square-cut rock, only looking up when the door to the bathroom opened back up and Cassian came out in just a towel.

“Are you freaking out? Don’t freak out,” Cassian said softly, holding the towel around his waist as he came to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I’m freaking out a little, yes.” Jyn admitted, meeting his eyes with hers. “We said we were taking things slow. This isn’t slow.”

“I know…” Cassian took her hand in his, running his thumb across her knuckles. “But fuck slow, Jyn. We’ve been together for years now. I don’t want to start from scratch. You’re still talking to your therapist and I started going back to mine. We communicate better. We’re stronger. If we stay on this path – “

“Things are just so good right now,” Jyn said softly, cutting him off. She leaned forward, rested her head against his damp shoulder. Cassian pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m not saying we get married tomorrow. But I want you to know you’re the only woman I want. We’ve been through hell and back, but we’re good together, y’know? Just – just think about it. You can wear it if you want, if not, we can put it up and revisit this conversation in a couple of months.”

“I want to wear it. I like being draped in diamonds.” She moved her head back, smiling at him, gleam in her eyes.

“Too bad for you that’s cubic zirconia then.”

“ _Cassian._ ” Jyn huffed, pushing him away as he laughed. “Go away, you’re getting the bed wet.”

“I could get you wet instead.”

“ ** _Cassian._** Go get ready for work.” He chuckled as he started to get up, but Jyn caught him, keeping him in place long enough for a kiss. “Also, I will marry you even though you didn’t even ask.”

“Got bad knees. Easier to stick it on you and assume.” Cassian leaned in to steal another quick kiss. “I could do a big proposal in a restaurant or something. Football game.”

“Oh, God no. I much prefer this.”

“Or I could take you to the beach. Propose right at sunset after a long speech proclaiming my undying love…”

Jyn rolled her eyes, flopping back on the bed dramatically. She held her hand up, inspecting her ring. “Could’ve been bigger…”

Cassian crawled on top of her, purposely getting her wet as she squealed in protest.

\---------------

“Come on, man, give us a toast!” Jyn hollered at the bartender. Cassian’s arm was lightly draped around her waist and he shook his head as their friends egged her on.

The bartender narrowed his eyes and set down the glass he’d been drying. With a sigh, he poured himself a shot of whiskey and came over to the table, holding it up as he cleared his throat. 

“Here’s to this crazy woman who was a regular in my bar for like, _months_ , then said it was lame. And still comes back from time to time despite saying it was lame. And here’s to this poor schmuck who came and picked her up, still took her home even after she puked down his back as he carried her out – “

“Wait, you never told me that,” Jyn interrupted, looking up at Cassian. 

He took a sip of beer, shrugging. “Look, there are some things from that night I’m still trying to forget. No need to spread the misery.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” the bartender continued, glaring down at Jyn, “Congratulations on – wait, what am I congratulating you on?”

“They’re getting married,” Bodhi spoke up. “They said they were taking it slow, but now they’re getting married.”

“It’s a terrible idea,” Kay added, shooting his own glare Jyn’s way. “I’ve told Cassian for years that there’s a difference between lust and love, he’s just too blinded to see it.”

“Aw, come on, guys – let’s not be asses. Congrats to Cassian and Jyn!” Luke spoke up, raising his glass in his own mini-toast. 

“Yeah, what blonde guy said,” the bartender repeated, setting the drink down on the table in front of Leia.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Leia asked, a little flirty from the couple of shots she’d taken.

“Han. Name’s Han. Now, if any of need anything, that’s too bad. Don’t bother me.” He walked back to his spot drying glasses. Leia offered Jyn a quick wink before she was out of her seat and leaning across the bar. The annoyance on Han’s face quickly faded, even if Jyn doubted he would ever admit it.

Cassian was the next to get up for a trip to the bathroom, though he didn’t leave without a quick kiss to Jyn’s temple.

“Are things really that good between you?” Bodhi asked, nudging Jyn slightly. She’d finally opened up to him a few weeks ago, about how much talking to someone had helped both of them, had given them a second chance at something too good to let die.

“Yeah – yeah, they really are. You were right Bodhi. I had a lot of shit to work through. Thanks for helping me – I mean it.”

Bodhi took in a sharp gasp, as if he could hardly believe what she was saying. “Jyn Erso, are you saying I was right for once?”

“I would never say that. And I would lie under oath about this if anyone asked me about it.” Still, she leaned up and kissed her best friend on the cheek. “Besides, if this all goes tits up again, I know I still have you.”

Bodhi let out a resigned sigh, but nodded. “Yes. Best friends forever or something, right?”

“Best friends forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Lauren! oh-nostalgia on Tumblr. Send some love her way!


End file.
